Découverte
by Dawny-chan
Summary: Quand Sephiroth rend visite à la rivière de la vie ...


Voilà, Ren-kami m'avait posté un défi que j'ai relevé. Du coup, neuf autres OS devraient voir le jour d'ici quelques mois. Contente Ren ?

* * *

><p>Il était arrivé au bout de ses forces: le combat avait duré plus d'une heure. Il soupira, sentant les pouvoirs de Jenova refluer au sein même de ses cellules. Lentement il reprenait conscience. La calamité tombée du ciel le libérait de son emprise maléfique et le laissait seul, comme un vieux jouet avec lequel on a trop joué et dont on s'est lassé. Tombant sur le sol, il sentit ses ailes se désagréger et ses jambes se reformer. Ça faisait mal, affreusement mal.<p>

- Mère ... pourquoi m'abandonne-tu ? Je souffre, Mère, pourquoi ne fais-tu rien pour m'aider ? Mère ...

Mais celle qu'il prenait pour sa mère ne lui répondait pas, elle ne lui répondrait plus jamais ...

Il se releva, tremblant sur ses jambes douloureuses, sa fidèle Masamune dans la main. Sephiroth entendit un bruit étrange, comme un déplacement d'air qui le fit relever la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était face à Cloud Strife, en garde, prêt à combattre. Trop affaibli par sa transformation en "dieu", il ne put pas résister à la dizaine de coups aussi rapides que critiques que lui infligeait le blond. Le visage couvert de sang - de son sang - et sa large poitrine décorée de stries sanglantes, il sentit la rivière de la vie l'emmener loin de la réalité qu'il connaissait. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier le repos du guerrier, enfin ...

Des caresses légères ... plus fortes et réconfortantes que celles du vent, mais trop légères pour êtres véritablement réelles. Un sourire léger se forma sur ses lèvres fines. Sephiroth garda ses yeux fermés pour mieux profiter des caresses timides de ces mains douces.

- Tu sais, il ne va pas s'envoler, tu peux le lâcher un peu ... fit une voix masculine, que le Général identifia comme étant celle de Zack Fair.

- Laisse-la, elle n'a jamais pu le toucher avant aujourd'hui alors ne lui retire pas ce moment, c'est important pour elle.

- Je me doute bien ... Mais c'est pas une raison pour s'éterniser non plus !

- Tu le fais vraiment exprès, Zack, on a l'éternité devant nous ...

Une voix virile et douce ... pas de doute, c'était Angeal Hewley qui avait parlé. Qu'est-ce que faisait son ancien compagnon d'armes ici ? Il devrait être mort ... Minute, s'il entendait les voix de Zack et de Angeal, ça voulait dire que ...

- Nous sommes morts, Zack, ne l'oublies pas. Ici, la notion du temps n'existe plus ...

Il était mort.

- Lucrécia, tu peux te permettre de l'embrasser, c'est ton fils ... fit une voix grave et inconnue.

Lucrécia ? Qui était-ce ? De quel fils parlent-ils ? Totalement perdu, Sephiroth chercha à se "réveiller", mais sans succès: ses paupières étaient si lourdes ...

- ça fait bizarre de le voir ici ...

- Tout le monde se retrouve ici un jour, Félicia ...

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon dernier prénom !

Deux voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps ... celles de Veld, l'ancien leader des Turks, et de Elfé, ancienne leader d'AVALANCHE... Que de souvenirs ...

Il sentit des lèvres douces se poser contre son front. Le contact était agréable et rassurant ... mais trop bref.

- Quand je pense que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait à peine quatre ans ...

- Il a bien grandi ... Tu as vu un peu la longueur de ses cheveux ! Quand je pense que quand il était petit, il voulait se les arracher pour ne plus les avoir devant les yeux ...

Professeur Gast ... Ifalna ... Aucun doutes là-dessus, il était vraiment dans la Rivière de la Vie ...

Luttant contre les ténèbres qui lui maintenaient les yeux fermés, il s'agita légèrement. Une main vint lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Que s'était agréable ...

- Il va se réveiller !

- C'est bon, Cissnei, t'es pas obligée de me crier ça dans les oreilles ...

- T'es trop strict, Lazardounet ...

- Et arrête d'utiliser ce surnom débile...

Se dégageant des ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient, Sephiroth gémit légèrement.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, il ne pourra rien t'arriver ici ...

Une voix douce, tranquille et rassurante. Elle semblait provenir de la personne qui le caressait depuis toute à l'heure ...

- Mère ... fit-il avec une voix faible ...

Il ouvrit légèrement ses paupières, laissant apparaître au grand jour ses pupilles fendues et ses iris inhabituellement colorées. La femme penchée au-dessus de lui avait de longs cheveux bruns remontés en queue de cheval. Ses yeux noisettes étaient pétillants d'émotions. Sa robe blanche se fondait avec l'horizon, aussi indéfinissable que lointain. Elle ne ressemblait en aucun cas à Jenova, sa mère.

- Pardon, je me suis trompé de personne ... fit-il honteusement.

- Non, je suis réellement ta mère ... enfin, ta mère biologique.

- C'est impossible, je ...

- Tu te souviens des dossiers que tu as lu à Nibelheim ?

- Oui ... Je ... J'ai découvert que je suis un monstre ...

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es juste différent des autres, dit Aerith avec son habituelle voix apaisante.

- Tu n'as jamais été le fils de Jenova, Sephiroth. Tu as juste été le porteur de ses cellules, fit Angeal.

- De toute façon, on s'en fiche, non ? Maintenant qu'on est tous morts, ce genre de détails n'a plus d'importance ...

Lucrécia hocha vivement la tête, signe qu'elle était entièrement d'accord avec les paroles de Zack - qui étaient intelligentes pour une fois - et elle se releva en soulevant légèrement le dos de Sephiroth pour l'inciter à se lever. Se redressant, l'ancien Général vit le nombre impressionnant de personnes qui étaient venues pour l'accueillir.

Zack Fair, Aerith Gainsborough, Angeal Hewley, Lucrécia Crescent, Veld Verdot, Elfé, Faremis Gast, Ifalna Gast, Cissnei, Lazard Deusericus, Gilian Hewley, Ashton Shinra, Grimoire Valentine ...

Ils étaient tous là pour lui ...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sephiroth découvrit ce que ça faisait de se sentit vraiment aimé ...

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu, c'était pourri, je sais, mais je voulais faire connaître les personnages qui une fois morts, n'intéressent plus personne (à une ou deux exceptions près). Si vous voulez des précisions sur des personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, demandez-moi.<p> 


End file.
